Un homenaje a Sirius Black
by AdhLennon
Summary: porque su mejor amigo no podía estar muerto, no debía estarlo...


**Hoola!**  
><strong>Bueeeno, escribí esto para conmemorar mi aniversario de escritora que fue ayer XD<strong>  
><strong>Realmente no deseaba escribir algo tan triste... pero ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así y pues esto fue lo que salió :)<strong>

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Un homenaje a Sirius Black<p>

Cerró la puerta con violencia. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente a pesar de que hacía horas que todo había terminado; no podía olvidarlo, la imagen se aferraba a su cabeza dolorosamente.

Había ocurrido de una forma tan simple que resultaba irónico, años protegiéndose y de un momento a otro estaba _muerto_. Una punzada en el pecho lo hizo tumbarse en la silla que estaba detrás de él, estaba desesperado, deseaba gritar, golpear, patear cosas… llorar. Porque Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, no podía estar muerto; no debía estarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio, una lágrima se derramó del borde de su ojo y lentamente resbaló hasta perderse entre sus canas, pronto comenzaron a salir más rápido y poco después comenzó a sollozar desgarradoramente; una renovada furia lo poseyó y se levantó rápidamente de la silla en busca de algo que romper. Era su culpa, él no lo detuvo, si tan solo no hubiera consentido semejante escena, tal vés ahora podría estar vivo…

—_Sirius, por favor…-Dijo Remus lo más calmado que pudo, el patronus de Snape acababa de disolverse en el aire y Sirius estaba poniéndose de pie para unirse al grupo de miembros que se disponían a ir — No puedes salir de aquí, es demasiado peligroso, recuerda que Dumbledore dijo…- Sirius se volteó y lo encaró, sus ojos brillaban furiosamente_

—_Me importa muy poco lo que haya dicho Dumbledore – Respondió fríamente — Es de Harry de quien estamos hablando- se dio la vuelta y siguió a Kingsley que acababa de llegar, Remus lo alcanzó de nuevo, le jaló un brazo para verlo de frente y lo sujeto por los hombros_

—_Es muy peligroso Sirius, debes quedarte aquí; alguien podría verte- esta vez alzó el tono autoritariamente pero Sirius se sacudió las manos de Remus de los hombros _

—_¿Y tú esperas que me voy a quedar aquí cruzado de brazos esperando a que algo le pase a mí ahijado? Es lo que todos siempre quieren que haga, quedarme aquí guardadito, esconderme solo porque tengo miedo de que alguien me reconozca. ¡Y que si me reconocen! Hoy no me voy a quedar aquí Remus, porque es Harry quien está en problemas y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que esté bien- Remus no pudo responder, Sirius lo fulminó furiosamente y se metió a la chimenea desapareciendo entre llamas esmeraldas._

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación oscura lamentándose por algo que pudo haber evitado, oscureciendo todavía más su realidad. Él tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería en el ministerio y no se había equivocado, ahora Sirius estaba muerto. No había tenido tiempo de despedirse o disculparse, tan solo había muerto.

Remus le dio un puñetazo a la pared con impotencia, luego recargó la cabeza en ella y volvió a sollozar violentamente; él había detenido a Harry, le había dicho que estaba muerto aunque ni siquiera él lo creía; lo había detenido, a pesar de que deseaba hacer lo mismo, correr y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Su mejor amigo, quien lo había apoyado desde siempre, quien se atrevía a desafiarlo sin importarle nada, su compañía en las noches de luna llena, la única persona que lo hacía reír a carcajadas, se había ido… para siempre.

A su mente vinieron los rostros de otras dos personas que también habían muerto, que habían sido parte importante de su vida también; seguramente ahora estaría con ellos y él se había quedado solo. Se dio la vuelta y recargó la espalda en la pared, se dejó caer hasta sentarse, recargó los brazos en las rodillas y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Se escucharon unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta pero él los ignoró y siguió perdido en sus recuerdos; nuevamente se escucharon los golpes y esta vez la puerta se abrió lentamente, un rostro con forma de corazón y cabello corto se asomó.

—¿Remus?- dijo ella entrando completamente. Él levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados además de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba por lo que al principio no pudo distinguir quien le había hablado. La miró, ella se había arrodillado frente a él; también sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello no era rosa, era gris, además de que tenía una expresión triste que la hacía parecer mucho mayor —Vamos a dedicarle unas palabras a…- Se le había quebrado la voz — a… Sirius- sollozó pero rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, él la imitó y se quedaron mirando por un momento pero luego ella agachó la mirada y abrazó fuertemente a Remus, comenzó a llorar lastimeramente y Remus apretó su cabeza hacia su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Se separó de ella cuando se tranquilizó, intentó sonreírle, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó que saliera de la habitación siguiéndola.

Toda la casa se escuchaba hueca, terriblemente vacía y en silencio, lo que hizo a Remus sentirse más desdichado. Tonks se dirigió a la cocina (que se veía más sombría que nunca) donde se encontraban casi todos los miembros de la orden que habían ido al ministerio, estaban sucios y con cara de cansancio y tristeza. Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba una caja de plata con un pequeño cojín de color rojo sangre dentro, al lado de la caja se encontraba _su_ varita.

—Remus, creo que tú eres el más indicado para decir algo- Dijo Kingsley y a Remus le dio un escalofrío porque él no quería decir nada, no quería dedicarle ningunas palabras, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle algo a su amigo. Se aclaró la garganta escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí- dijo mirando a todos sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, Tonks seguía a su lado con la cabeza agachada —Estoy seguro de que a él le hubiera gustado ser el centro de atención de nuevo- Sonrió con melancolía mirando la varita —Sirius no fue un mago que se diera por vencido fácilmente, era un hombre con carácter fuerte y siempre con ganas de luchar por el bien de los demás muy por encima del suyo, contaba con un gran carisma y sentido del humor, cualidades que lo acompañaron hasta el final- se aclaró otra vez la garganta, se le había cerrado — Fue un honor para mí ser considerado su amigo y también estoy orgulloso de poder decir que murió defendiendo a sus seres queridos-Hizo una pausa y dijo —Por Sirius Black- Levantó su varita y sacó chispas doradas, todos lo imitaron y dijeron _por Sirius Black_ a coro mientras Ojoloco elevaba la varita de la mesa y la colocaba cuidadosamente en el cojín seguido de la tapa que rezaba **Sirius Orion Black- 15/05/95.**

La gente comenzó a abandonar la cocina de Grimmauld Place algunos le palmeaban la espalda al salir, él seguía parado en el mismo lugar mirando la caja plateada aún sin creerlo. Finalmente la cocina quedó vacía a excepción de él y otra persona que se había quedado también en su lugar, a su lado. Tonks le dio un apretón en la mano, él la miró y asintió. Ambos avanzaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron a ambos lados de la caja, mirándola fijamente.

Así, en silencio rindieron el homenaje que se merecía Sirius Black.


End file.
